And Watch My Purple Sky Fly Over Me
by heartdevoured
Summary: Derek's caught in his 'friends with benifits' relationship and has to deal with the consequences. Sequel to "Lacrymosa-Crying", warnings inside...


**Okay, just like I said; I made the sequel to "Lacrymosa-Crying". This is it. Except, this one is with the Evanescence song **_**Imaginary**_**, and for a very good reason. Just read it. You'll see why.**

**Timeline: Near "100" 5x09**

**WARNING: Slight violence (my stories don't go without it), Morgan/Reid, Morgan/OOC ('friends with benefits' relationship). Oh! And drug use…**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy**

**Gubleronics**

* * *

><p>"So all of a sudden you just got bored with me and decided to use somebody else? What the heck is this Derek?" Spencer shoved a picture of Derek and the taxi driver, obviously engaging in something… very sexual.<p>

Derek just stared at it, looking entirely defeated. "So you want me to get out right?"

Spencer's eyes were burning with angry and hurt tears. "Not until you tell me why. Why? Why did you do this? Was I not good enough anymore? Were you bored of me?" Spencer dropped the picture and put down his crutches, getting down painfully on his knees. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

Derek saw the tears in his eyes fall, and started to tear up himself. "Spencer, of course I love you."

Spencer grabbed Derek's collars roughly and pulled his face to him. "Then tell how it happened."

Derek sobbed. "I was heading home one day. At the time I was in the mood and wanted to deal with it quickly. The taxi driver clearly saw that I was having a problem and offered me some relief. After while I realized how good it was and wanted to do it again."

Spencer stared at him with the same angered and hurt look and got up slowly, grabbing his crutches and going to their bedroom. He slammed and locked the door behind.

_**I linger in the door way**_

_**Of alarm clock screaming**_

_**Monsters calling my name**_

_**Let me stay**_

_**Where the wind will whisper to me**_

_**Where the raindrops as their falling tell a story**_

Derek just sat there. Did this mean they were over? He didn't know. All he knew was that it was going to take a long time for Spencer to forgive him; especially with the stress of the Foyet situation.

Spencer made his way to the bathroom. He needed to forget this. All of this. He grabbed his hidden drug from under cabinet, quickly injecting himself of the forbidden drug. He was nearly out of it, slowly making his way the bed, and falling on it.

Everything seemed to dissolve and he all of a sudden went to his world.

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

Derek realized that Spencer wouldn't just sit in there and wonder how to deal with this without trying to get rid of the pain. He ran to the room and busted through the door, seeing that Spencer was already out of it. He rushed to his side and held his had in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Spencer. I was such a dick about this. About everything. I'm so sorry…"

_**Don't say I'm out of touch**_

_**With this rampant chaos**_

_**Your reality**_

_**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**_

_**The nightmare I built my own world to escape**_

Spencer was flying on purple cloud, looking down at Derek and him. He should really get back and deal with this. He just needed a couple of minutes, and then he'd go back. _I promise…_

_**In my field of paper flower**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

Derek just sat there and rocked Spencer back and forth.

_Back_

_Forth_

_Back_

_Forth_

This was all his fault. He has to pay for this, and this is his punishment.

But for Spencer, he wanted to return. His world was turning blood red and it was raining blood. Foyet's face appeared in the clouds, all of them smashing together.

They all whispered. _"Stop hunting me, I'll stop hunting them…"_

He started running as far away as he could. As the cloud got closer, he started screaming.

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**_

_**Cannot cease for the fear of silent night**_

_**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**_

_**The goddess of imaginary light…**_

Derek was startled when Spencer started shaking violently. Oh, this was terrible mixture. Nightmares and drugs **DO NOT **mix.

"DEREK!" His eyes popped open and he held onto Derek's arms for dear life. "Please, don't leave me…"

Derek gripped Spencer's arms and looked in his eyes. "Never, Baby Boy, not ever."

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, pretty random ending but, it was the best I could do. Plus plus also and, this is apart of the series I have called "Big-Time Betrayal". And for you who might request a sad ending, I don't roll that way. I like to have them happy, gushy, and violent. Like always. But if you want, I could do that too.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
